


Hero Creashion

by Fleur_de_Violette



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: And Crea needs to give one, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Ross is unhonest with his feelings, Ross needs a hug, Translation from my own fic, a little sad, hints of albatross but that's not the main point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleur_de_Violette/pseuds/Fleur_de_Violette
Summary: As he watched the librarian advising to a kid “Story of the hero Creashion”, Crea couldn’t help but feel a bit proud. Nonetheless, he knew the hero was more Shion than him.





	Hero Creashion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! So this is a cute (and maybe kinda sad) short story about Shion and Crea. There is slight mention of Albatross, but that’s not the main topic. I really hope they’re not too much out of character.
> 
> This is a translation from my own fic so I you speak French and saw a story with the same name on ffnet, it’s the same story. As usual, English is not my native language, so if you find horrible mistakes, please let me know so I could correct it and improve.
> 
> I hope you’ll like the story anyway.

As he watched the librarian advising to a little kid the historical but oh so fictionalized “Story of the hero Creashion” book, Crea couldn’t help but feel a bit proud. Of course, he knew this story wasn’t representative of the truth. He knew Shion never wanted to be a hero who save the world, especially not by sacrificing himself. But still, he couldn’t shake the feeling of pride that washed over him every time he realized part of him was what children of this world dreamed about. Well, he himself had done nothing except giving an arm and a leg to his best friend. The one the books talked about, the one who spend ten years fighting alone was Shion. Crea’s journey around the world to save humanity was, and stayed a dream. His hero, the one who had thrown away his real name and traveled the world alone, his Ross had been embodied by Shion. 

And “Ross” was way less perfect than he could have ever imagined. Shii-tan had become a hero. He was strong, and laughed off everything and everyone. The boy Crea once thought he could protect had became an adult while he wasn’t there. And Crea couldn’t forget, even for one second, that “hero Creation” was way more Shion than Crea. It was Shion who woke up in one slow movement to put a knife on the throat of anyone who dared came too close of him while he was sleeping. Crea was only woken up by his friend yelling his name in the middle of the night, just to see his eyes and confirm that they were blue, that he was still there, alive, and that “the other guy” wasn’t back. He always felt so useless during these moments. Telling him that he was there, that he wasn’t going anywhere and that everything was all right wasn’t enough to calm the other boy down. He knew well too much that even if he slept close, holding him in his arm, Shion’s nightmares would be back with violence the second he would close his eyes. A fearless mighty hero? What a joke.

-Hey, Crea. If you’re dawdling, I’m leaving you behind. 

The older kid took care of showing his usual smile before trotting back to Shion’s side. 

-Yeah, yeah. I know how much you want to see Alba. 

A slap behind his head made him smile. How exactly unhonest with his feelings Shion was? 

-He’s really your hero, right? Alba, I mean. 

-Hero ? What on earth are you talking about. 

-I mean… He saved you. He loves you, and, even an idiot can see it, you love him like crazy. 

-So? This has nothing to do with being a hero. Alba is… Alba is Alba. 

Crea could have sworn he saw red on his friend’s cheeks and that was definitely cute. 

-So, who is your hero? The one who will come and save you just in time. 

-Samejima. 

-Samejima ? 

-Yeah, he’s kinda good for that sort of thing. 

Shion kept walking while laughing, proud to have make his friend stop in surprise. Crea caught him up in a few step. 

-Shii-tan ! 

A big hand landed gently on his head. It was weird, Shion being bigger than him, now. 

-Always. 

-What ?

-Since I was a kid, and forever, my hero has always been you, Crea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ! Lot of love and have a nice day ! 
> 
> Violette


End file.
